Snowman (Homestuck)
Snowman or The Black Queen was an antagonist in Andrew Hussie's popular webcomic Homestuck. Ruler of Derse (Kids session) The Black Queen plays a minor role in kids session of Homestuck. Similar to her husband, her appearance is prototyped to match each of the Sprites. These prototypings come from her ring. She is first seen forcing Jack Noir (who doesn't want to wear the Jester's outfit most of the kingdom wears due to Johns prototyping his Sprite with the Harlequin doll) to wear his outfit. After forcing him to wear the outfit Jack left. She was later shown directing PM, who was looking for a green package, to Jack. In S Jack: Awaken, The Black Queen revisits Jack, forcing him to wear the new, more ridiculous outfits worn by the rest of the kingdom. Eventually, Jack tears one of the outfits (which has a Spade on it, linking Jack to Slick Spades) to pieces. The Black Queen becomes enraged by this and starts threatening Jack with a blade. In response, Jack grabbed the green package and used its contents to kill the Black Queen and take the ring for himself, causing him to be prototyped. Member of The Felt (Troll Session) In the Troll session, she got exiled with the help of Jack Noir. After getting exiled, she ended up with the Felt, a reality warping gang of mobs, led by Doc Scratch (and indirectly Lord English), who allowed her to join the Felt and gave her the ability to make her death end the universe. Due to this, any gunfights are immediately halted as soon as she appears. She mostly seems to use her death to infuriate Spades Slick (the exile version of Jack Noir), who wants her dead but also knows that he can't kill her. During her time at the Felt, she was called Snowman to conceal her true identity in the Intermission. Sharing the billiards theme of the Felt, Snowman wears a black hat with the number 8 on it, representing the 8-ball, which must be sunk last otherwise the player who sunk the ball loses, representing her power. In the end, Snowman got killed by Spades Slick who did it under orders of Doc Scratch to end the Trolls universe as part of the awakening of Lord English. Trivia * The Black Queen/Snowman is one of the constants of SBurb, and her hate to Jack Noir is a constant as well. This is to give players an easy way of killing the Black Queen by allowing Jack to rise to power instead. In the Kids session this got thrown away due to Jack killing the Black Queen and stealing her ring. In the Trolls session, this is however played straight with the Black Queen getting exiled. * Her name is written in green, like the rest of the Felt, but the o in her name is written using a black color instead. * When Spades Slick revives the Felt using Die's voodoo doll, Snowman could also have been revived, but Slick intentionally chose not to. Category:Femme Fatale Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Webcomic Villains Category:Female Category:Homestuck Villains Category:Spy Category:Torturer Category:Abusers Category:Fanatics Category:Traitor Category:Betrayed Category:Monarchs Category:Mongers